yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Maisey Moganawa
Maisey Moganawa is an OC created by PrincessAire. She currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance In her first years, Maisey has purple, messy hair that is tied into her back. She also has purple eyes, and as a member of the Occult Club, she wears the club's collar on her neck. People often find her and Ketsu Murasaki as twins, but the fact remains that they aren't. When she reached her second year, she had dyed her hair to the same color of the Occult Club Members. She still retains her same appearance, except that she now wears contact lenses. Personality Maisey is the type of normal person you would usually see. In her first years, she was very cheerful to others, and would usually greet everyone with a smile. She was also the type who was kindhearted, and she would usually help people in need. This is the complete opposite personality she has now in her second years, as she has become the 'Weird Occult Club' stereotype. She started greeting people less, and she only greets people who she is friends with and are members of the Occult Club. She no longer smiles often, and usually, she is now a more serious and practical person. Most people say that she has 'finally reached' the true personality of an Occult Club member, by being dark and mysterious. Persona Maisey is a Coward. If she witnesses murder, she will beg for mercy and would go back home, without telling the police. If she sees a dead body, she would go home immediately. If a camera is pointed at her face, she will hide it using her hands. History Maisey had been a victim of emotional abuse. Her parents usually rant at her, and often curse at her for their problems. As Maisey was still a child, she had no idea that her parents were ranting over something else, and not her, so she would usually cry afterwards. Seemingly as nobody cared for her, Maisey had to take care of herself, and she had to learn by herself. When she hit high school, and enrolled at Akademi, she did not want to make any friends, as she might just accidentally shout at them for no reason. However, she then became a very cheerful person, trying to hide the fact that she had been emotionally abused several time by her parents, even now. The only friend who knew about her secrets was Oka, and Oka usually describes her as "The person with the gleaming eyes, often hides something sad". At first, the Occult Club wasn't really a big deal, she was just forced in by Shoko Tamezaro, as the club doesn't have much members. She would usually just come at the club once a week, and then only comes back after that week. She didn't take the Occult Club seriously, as she found them weird (Who wouldn't?), but in her second years, she is now seemingly tired of not fitting in with other people, so she dyed her hair as the same color as the Occult Club members, and is now very serious and quiet. Routine * 7:00 - 7:01 - She goes to her locker to change her shoes * '7:01 - 8:00 '- Goes to the Occult Club to read some books (Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday) or she cleans the bookshelves (Friday) * '8:00 - 8:30 '- Goes to class 2-2 * '8:30 - 12:00 '- Listens to her lessons in school * '12:00 - 12:30 '- Goes to the rooftop to eat her lunch * '12:30 - 1:00 '- Goes to the Occult Club to read some books * '1:00 - 1:30 '- Goes to class 2-2 * '1:30 - 3:30 '- Listens to her lessons in school * '3:30 - 5:00 '- Goes to the Occult Club to read some books. * '5:00 '- Goes home Relationships Canon * Oka Ruto - Oka knows about Maisey being emotionally abused by her parents, and Oka usually supports her in any way she can, even if Maisey only attends the Occult Club once a week. Fanon * Ketsu Murasaki - People often mistaken the both of them as twins, but in reality they aren't and they're just friends who met each other in the Occult Club. PrincessAire's OCs * Shoko Tamezaro - Shoko forced Maisey to join the Occult Club, as the club was short with members. After Maisey joined the club, they don't interact much, but Maisey knows that Shoko is gay. Gallery MRPK.png| First portrait made by Bell Dan without a smile MRPKN.png| Second portrait made by Bell Dan with a smile MRPKNOC.png| Third portrait made by Bell Dan with a smile and the Occult Club choker, and is her 1st Year portrait. MusuCult.png|Fourth Portrait made by Bluecats, and is her 2nd Year portrait. Credits * Bell Dan - For the three awesome photos that he made! * Bluecats - For Maisey's second year portrait found on the Portrait Junkyard. **MetalBreakerZ - For the base of Maisey's second year portrait. Trivia * The name "Maisey" came from stacyplays' animal from one of her series, Mystic Mesa. Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Females Category:2nd Years Category:Coward Category:Occult Club Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:Vitriolic's OCs